


Equilibrium

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Disectus’ POV, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Single POV, Unrequited Love, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: “And I cry, and I pray, and I beg for you to love me”
Relationships: Voltari/Disectus
Kudos: 2





	Equilibrium

可是我多么爱你。

Voltari。

像灵魂真的被地狱里熊熊燃烧的火焰焚烧，它在我的身体里苦痛地扭曲变形，边缘被烧得焦黑，但纵使层层火舌如何慢条斯理地、残酷地吞并我的理智，我胸腔里那颗心脏却毫发无损。

因为你在里面，你呀，我冷酷无情，没有人性的情人，你具有让整个世界失去温度的能力。你那样看我一眼——我就像有冷水从头浇到脚，蔓延过每一块骨头的衔接处，流淌过每一处曾因为同样的目光而炽热地燃烧的皮肤。

我爱你、我爱你，我哀求着，跪倒在你的脚下，丢盔卸甲，尊严丧尽。

那你愿意爱我吗。

爱我吧。

我以为你爱我的。有时候，很多时候。我想起我们一起做过的许多事情。我们曾经一起在战争中扮演着重要的角色，那个夜晚十分漂亮，也有许多人十分无辜地死去的八月份，你不是还爱我吗？当我摇摇晃晃地走进了军营，声音嘶哑，朝你汇报我们的战况时，那抹不正常的红不是浮现在你苍白的双颊上吗？你的吻不是主动落在我嘴角吗？

我是如此受宠若惊，心慌意乱，以至于没法完整地说出一个句子。我。你想到这件事的时候难道不觉得好笑吗，我功绩显赫，他们——那些士兵们——站在我面前是要战战兢兢的，而我竟然因为你变得如此脆弱，如此不堪。

但这或许是爱你需要付出的代价。偶尔我觉得，我不应该这么爱你，但是更多时候我觉得，我必须要这么爱你。天知道我能够轻而易举地得到多少东西。除了你的心之外，除了你的心。

只有这么一样东西——是在说你双眼里偶然被没有轨迹可循的东西点亮的星星——是值得我为之疯狂、为其颠倒的。为了赢得你，我愿意去赢下许多其他的东西。我愿意为了它们付出一切——你眼中的那些星星。

你和我讲起过星星，不是吗？准确地来说，去年十一月。宴会里的暖空气让人昏昏欲睡，酒精被掺杂到话语里，让每个人都听上去比他们本身要伟大一些。你站在我身边，看上去像一枝细瘦的月光，时不时附和几句我说的话。

我当时觉得我是全世界最幸福的一个人，当你认真聆听我，把注意力放在我身上时，Voltari，我是这么觉得的。接着，过了一些时候，你示意我跟你出来，在夜晚的冷空气中朝我轻声念诗。

它提到星星。它说星星和真爱没有什么不同，高高地挂在天上，为迷途的爱人指点迷津。你也像星星一样，我当时这么对你说。这并非一句俗套的恭维——你也像星星一样离我那么远、又那么没有温度。

我有那么多想和你一起做的事情。你的手。当你站在台前为我们演讲时我的注意力总被那双手吸引过去。

它们有着多么漂亮纤瘦的手指，指腹有着如此恰到好处的弧度。你的指尖，你的指根，还有你的手掌。我或许会着迷于上面的纹路，好奇是否从纹路开始就预兆着你会变成这样让我患得患失的一个人。

我想象过我要怎样吻这双手——把它们握在我的手里，摩挲它们的每一处指节，还有手掌的边缘，感受你的血管——以及血管下流淌的一切。接着再把它们放到唇边，先从指尖吻起，很轻很轻，慢慢一路印到指根，再虔诚地亲吻你的掌心。

等到我赢得了你的心，Voltari，那就会变成我最引以为豪的战绩，会替代我那些与你比起来无足轻重的勋章，挂在我的胸前、我的心上。两枚很细很轻的戒指，拴住你，拴住我，把成就与战利品绑在一起，把神灵与祭品挂上断不开的一道锁。你游刃有余又收放自如，爱对你来说一文不值，但是对我来说万分珍重。我们终究要相爱。

Fin.

啊……？不是，怎么就，终究要相爱了。他妈的。写不下去，Disectus你真是很爱他。


End file.
